1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus which incorporates a printing device, to an information processing method for such an apparatus, and to a storage medium which stores control programs for such an apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an information processing apparatus is connected to an independent external printing device via an interface in order to print printing information which has been formed and edited, and printing is performed by outputting the printing information to the external printing device.
Recently, however, various kinds of word processors or the like have been anounced in which an information processing unit for forming and editing printing information and a printing device are incorporated within a case. Furthermore, very small information processing apparatuses, such as so-called notebook-size personal computers or the like, have also been announced in which a printing device is incorporated.
In such a conventional information processing apparatus incorporating a printing device, the incorporated printing device prints only printing information which has been formed and edited by the main body of the information processing apparatus, because the printing device is provided for that purpose. Accordingly, in order to input printing information from the outside of the apparatus and print the input printing information by the incorporated printing device, it is necessary to perform programming using the information processing apparatus as a printer server, and perform printing by connecting the information processing apparatus to another information processing apparatus via a network using an interface, such as RS-232C or LAN. Hence, it is difficult to construct an information processing system including a printing device at a low cost.